gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Tommen Baratheon
Tommen Baratheon ist ein wiederkehrender Charakter in der ersten, zweiten und vierten Staffel von Game of Thrones. Er wurde in den ersten beiden Staffeln zunächst von Callum Wharry verkörpert und erschien zum ersten Mal in der ersten Episode der ersten Staffel. Ab der vierten Staffel wurde er durch Dean-Charles Chapman ersetzt. Tommen ist ein Prinz der Sieben Königreiche und der jüngste Sohn von König Robert Baratheon und Königin Cersei Lennister. Allerdings ist sein leiblicher Vater Jaime Lennister. Er hat zwei Geschwister, einen älteren Bruder, Joffrey Baratheon, den derzeitigen König auf dem Eisernen Thron und eine ältere Schwester, Myrcella. Durch den Tod seines Bruders Joffrey, ist er der designierte König der Sieben Königslande. In der Serie Früheres Leben Es wird allgemeinhin angenommen, dass Prinz Tommen der jüngste Sohn von König Robert Baratheon und Königin Cersei Lennister ist. Zweck der Ehe zwischen Cersei und Robert war eine Allianz ihrer beiden mächtigen Häuser, die als Sieger aus der Rebellion gegen den Irren König, Aerys II Targaryen, hervorgegangen waren. Tommen hat zwei ältere Geschwister, Myrcella und Joffrey. Der wirkliche Vater aller drei Kinder ist Jaime Lennister, der Zwillingsbruder ihrer Mutter. Tommen und Myrcella begleiteten ihren vermeintlichen Vater König Robert oft auf seinen Reisen. Wie seine Schwester ist Tommen einer der wenigen, die ein gutes Verhältnis zu ihrem Onkel Tyrion Lennister pflegen. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder Joffrey ist Tommen gutmütig und schweigsam. Er gilt als zurückhaltendes, schüchternes Kind. Da sein Bruder Joffrey als "schwieriges" Kind galt, wurde Tommen von seiner Mutter besonders wohlbehütet erzogen. Staffel 1 thumb|left|210px|Tyrion scherzt mit Tommen. Tommen und der Rest der königlichen Familie begleiteten Robert in den Norden auf seiner Reise nach Winterfell. Er speiste am Morgen mit Cersei, Jaime und Myrcella, bis Tyrion dazu kam. Tommen lachte, als er von seinem Onkel hochgehoben und beiseite gesetzt wurde, damit er sich zu ihnen setzen konnte. Tyrion begeisterte Tommen und Myrcella, als er ankündigte zur großen Mauern zu reisen, um die Heimat der Weißen Wanderer zu sehen. Als er dann behauptete vom Rand der Mauer urinieren zu wollen, brachte er die Kinder zum lachen und Cersei zum kochen, die nicht wollte, dass er Tommen und Myrcella verdirbt. Nach ihrer Rückkehr in die Hauptstadt Königsmund war Tommen bei dem Turnier anwesend, das zu Ehren von Eddard Starks Ernennung zur neuen Hand des Königs abgehalten wurde. Staffel 2 thumb|210px|Tommen spricht mit Sansa. An Joffreys Namenstag wurde ebenfalls ein Turnier veranstaltet, bei dem Tommen, Myrcella und Sansa anwesend waren. Er freute sich, als Tyrion die Feierlichkeiten aufsuchte und sagte, dass Tommen eines Tages so groß sein würde wie der Hund. Bei einem Abendessen mit Myrcella, Cersei und Sansa fragte Tommen seine Mutter, ob Robb nach dem Krieg getötet wird, und meinte, dass er das nicht wolle. Später wurde seine Schwester Myrcella von Tyrion zu einer Ehe mit dem Haus Martell gezwungen. Aus diesem Grund musste sie Königsmund verlassen und wurde auf einem Schiff nach Dorne gebracht. Die königliche Familie verabschiedete Myrcella am Hafen, was Tommen zum weinen brachte. Joffrey spottete über seinen kleinen Bruder, da Prinzen nicht weinen, jedoch bemerkte Sansa leise, dass sie Joffrey schon weinen gesehen hatte. Auf dem Rückweg zum Roten Bergfried erkannte Tyrion die angespannte Situation und ordnete an, dass Tommen schnellstmöglich in Sicherheit gebracht wird. Damit entging er nur knapp dem blutigen Aufstand, der viele Opfer fordern sollte. thumb|left|210px|Cersei will Tommen schützen. Tommen hielt sich in Maegors Feste auf, während der Schlacht von Schwarzwasser. Als der Kampf verloren schien, brachte ihn Cersei in den Thronsaal und setzte sich mit ihm auf den Eisernen Thron. Sie versuchte ihren Sohn zu beruhigen und erzählte ihm eine Geschichte über die Vorherrschaft des Löwen im Reich der Tiere: Der Wald ist voller bösartiger Bestien, wie Hirsche und Wölfe, aber er ist ein Löwe und alle werden sich vor ihm verneigen. Cersei öffnete ein Fläschchen mit tödlicher Nachtschattenessenz, das sie von Großmaester Pycelle erhalten hatte. Sie war bereit, es sich und Tommen zu verabreichen, um Folter und einem schmerzvollen Tod zu entgehen, der sie durch Stannis Baratheon erwartete. Gerade noch rechtezeitig hielt Cersei inne, als sie erkannte, dass nicht Stannis, sondern ihr Vater Tywin Lennister den Saal betrat und ihren Sieg verkündete. Staffel 3 Tommen ist in der 3. Staffel der Serie nicht zu sehen. Jedoch ist davon auszugehen, dass er sich im Roten Bergfried aufhält. Staffel 4 Tommen ist bei der königlichen Hochzeit zwischen seinem Bruder Joffrey und Margaery Tyrell unter den Anwesenden. Joffrey wird auf dieser Hochzeit vergiftet und stirbt in den Armen seiner Mutter. Durch den Tod wird Tommen neuer König der Sieben Königslande. Da er jedoch minderjährig ist, übernimmt seine Mutter als Königin-Regentin die Regierungsgeschäfte. Im Beisein seiner Mutter trauert Tommen in der Großen Septe von Baelor um seinen großen Bruder. Sein Großvater Tywin Lennister erscheint in der Septe und gibt ihm erste Instruktionen über das Leben eines Königs. Tywin lehrt ihn, das nicht Frömmigkeit, Gerechtigkeit oder Stärke einen guten König ausmachen, sondern Weisheit. Außerdem betont er die Wichtigkeit einer königlichen Vermählung, um die Blutlinie aufrechtzuerhalten. Cersei weist ihren Vater darauf hin, dass dies wohl kaum der richtige Zeipunkt wäre, doch Tywin achtet nicht auf sie; er legt Wert darauf, aus Tommen einen König zu machen, der beliebter als Joffrey ist, jedoch stets auf seine Ratgeber - also vor allem auf Tywin selbst - hört. Tommen wird eines Nachts von Margaery Tyrell, der Witwe seines Bruders, aufgesucht. Dabei enthüllt sie Pläne, wonach Margaery erneut vermählt werden soll, diesmal mit Tommen. Sie schlägt ihm daraufhin vor, ihm regelmäßig nächtliche Besuche abzustatten, damit sie einander kennenlernen. Tommen ist davon sichtlich begeistert, auch wenn er sich vor seiner Mutter fürchtet und dem was, sie dazu sagen könnte. Also überredet ihn Margaery, es als Geheimniss zu wahren. Sie ist sehr freundlich zu Tommen und erwärmt sich für die Idee, eine Ehe mit ihm zu führen, da er im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder alles andere als ein Monstrum ist. In einer feierlichen Zeremonie wird Tommen vom Hohen Septon zum König gekrönt. Tommen eröffnet die Gerichtsverhandlung gegen seinen Onkel Tyrion Lennister. Als Herrscher der Sieben Königslande stünde es dem Rechte nach ihm zu, die Verhandlung als Richter zu führen. Tommen jedoch übergab diese Aufgabe wegen Befangenheit an seinen Großvater Tywin Lennister. Auftritte Nebencharakter In den Büchern :Original: Tommen Baratheon thumb|220px|"Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" Illustration von Tommen. In der Saga "Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" ist Prinz Tommen Baratheon bekannt als jüngstes Kind von König Robert Baratheon und Königin Cersei Lennister. Er ist ein Mitglied des Hauses Baratheon von Königsmund, seine Geschwister sind Prinz Joffrey und Prinzessin Myrcella. Erscheinung und Persönlichkeit Tommen ist pummelig und hat weißblondes Haar. Zu Beginn der Buchreihe ist er ein Kind von sieben Jahren. Im Gegensatz zu Joffrey wird Tommen als gutherzig beschrieben, der stets versucht das Richtige zu tun. Obwohl er nicht so Willensstark wie sein Bruder ist, denken viele andere Charaktere, einschließlich seiner Mutter, dass er ein besserer König sein wird als Joffrey. Früheres Leben Einmal nahm Tommen ein Reh als Haustier auf, doch das Tier wurde später von seinem älterem Bruder Joffrey getötete und gehäutet. Es wird ebenfalls angedeutet, dass Tommen von Joffrey schikaniert wurde. A Game of Thrones Tommen ist ein Teil von König Roberts Gefolge, das nachdem Tod von Lord Jon Arryn nach Winterfell aufbricht. Auf Winterfell lieferten sich Tommen und Bran Stark einen Kampf mit Holzschwertern. Lord Eddard Stark entdeckte, dass Tommen und seine Geschwister nicht die Kinder von Robert waren, sondern die von Cerseis Zwillingsbruder, Ser Jaime Lennister. Tommen ist anwesend, als Eddard im Thronsaal festgenommen wird. A Clash of Kings Durch interne Aufstände und permanente Gefahr eines Angriffes, entschied Cersei, dass es zu unsicher in Königsmund sei und ließ Tommen verkleidet als Page aus der Stadt schmuggeln. Er sollte nach Rosby gebracht werden und dort den Schutz von Lord Gil Rosby genießen. Allerdings erfuhr sein Onkel und amtierende Hand des Königs Tyrion Lennister davon und befahl Jaslyn Amwasser die Gesandtschaft abzufangen und Tommen selbst nach Rosby zu bringen, dadurch war Tommen unter seiner Kontrolle, nicht Cerseis. Tyrion drohte, dass jeder Schaden, der Alayaya zugefügt würde, einer Prostituierten, die durch Cerseis Befehl festgenommen wurde und von der sie glaubte, sie sei Tyrions Geliebte, gleichfalls Tommen treffen würde. Der Ritter der Königsgarde Ser Boros Blount, der es Amwasser erlaubte sich Tommen zu bemächtigen, wurde deswegen seiner Aufgaben entbunden. Nachdem Amwasser in der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser getötet wird, ist Cersei in der Lage Tommen wiederzubekommen, der durch die Schwarzkessel Brüder zurück nach Königsmund gebracht wird. A Storm of Swords Eigenständig plante Alester Florent, zu dieser Zeit Hand von Stannis Baratheon, ein Friedensabkommen mit Lord Tywin Lennister zu schließen, das eine Eheschließung zwischen Tommen und Stannis Tochter Sharin beinhaltete, aber sein Vorhaben wurde nicht verwirklicht. Siehe auch * im Wiki von Eis und Feuer. *Tommen Baratheon im Wiki of Ice and Fire. en:Tommen Baratheon ru:Томмен Баратеон Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Wiederkehrende Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 1. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 4. Staffel Kategorie:Haus Lennister Kategorie:Haus Baratheon Kategorie:Bastarde Kategorie:Status: Am Leben Kategorie:Könige